Tűzbe vele!
by Special Agent Tania
Summary: Draco búcsúzik eddigi életétől, a Roxforttól, s minden emlékétől. Rövid novella arról, miért választotta a Sötét Nagyurat, preslash, ha a fiúfiú téma undorít, nem kérek undok kommenteket. Korhatár... mondjuk 12.


Ajánlom Christabelnek, mivel ez a párosítás az egyik kedvence

A lemenő Nap sugarai bevilágítottak az ablakon, vidám, narancsos színbe öltöztetve az egyébként komor helyiséget. A fiú hunyorgott, elfordult, a hátát mutatva az égitestnek, s végighordozta tekintetét a szobán, amely már hat éve volt az otthona. Tipikus fiúháló volt, itt-ott ruhák szétdobálva, üres üvegek az ágyak mellett, káosz és rumli mindenütt. Mindenütt, kivéve nála. Az ő „birodalmában" rend uralkodott, ágyneműje összehajtva, ruhái a ládájában, egyedül az éjjeliszekrényen heverő tárgyak árulkodtak arról, hogy az az ágy is tartozik valakihez. Már csak azokat kellett átválogatni, hogy minden készen álljon. A fiú közelebb lépett, és mindent jól megnézett, mintha azt latolgatná, melyikkel érdemes foglalkozni.

Végül azt a vastag könyvet vette magához, amit esténként szokott olvasgatni. Pár másodpercig elidőzött a tekintete a díszes borítón, aztán a másik kezében tartott pálcájával lazán intett egyet, mire a kötet a kandallóba repült. Erre már nem lesz szüksége. Ha minden igaz, mostantól úgyis fontosabb esti programjai lesznek. Szája titokzatos mosolyra húzódott, amint ez a gondolat átfutott az agyán.

Ezután prefektusi jelvényéért nyúlt, amit habozás nélkül az előbbi tárgy sorsára juttatott. A napfény még utoljára megcsillant a cikornyás, ezüst „Slytherin"-feliraton, mielőtt az a tűz martalékává vált.

Átnézett pár gyűrött papírdarabot is, amik többsége órai levelezéseket tartalmazott, válogatott sértéseket, griffendélesek halálmódjait. Kuka, kuka, kuka… Eljátszott ugyan a gondolattal, hogy megtartja azt a beszélgetést, amiben Hermione Granger számára találtak ki különböző kínzási módszereket, de végül egy vállrándítással az is a szemetesbe került. Kukába vele – gondolta, de ezeket nem égette el, mint a többi felesleges holmit. Ha kell valakinek, majd kihalássza, ő nem veszi el a lehetőséget, hogy egyszer megleckéztessék a bozontos hajú, sárvérű strébert.

Amint a következő tárgyra siklott a tekintete, egy pillanatra megdermedt, s rögtön elfeledkezett a lányról. Ami azt illeti, minden másról is. Ezüst karóra volt, gyönyörű darab és mérhetetlenül drága. Ó, nem. Azt nem dobhatja ki. Végülis ajándék volt, ráadásul éppen Tőle… A fiú harminc másodperces merengést engedélyezett magának. Felvillant benne annak a bizonyos délutánnak az emléke, annyira pontosan, minden részlettel együtt, mintha csak felvételről nézné vissza.

A Szükség Szobájában találkoztak, mint mindig. Látta Őt, magas, izmos alakját, a csillogó, szürke szemeit, az izgatott mosolyát.

- Nem is nézed meg? – kérdezte, mire ő leemelte a dobozka tetejét…

Elhessegette az emléket, fogta az órát, és a földön heverő, nyitott ládába tette. Ezt megtartja.

Draco Malfoy nem volt gyenge ember, de ennyire erős sem.

Az éjjeliszekrényen immár egyetlen füzet árválkodott. Draco egy pálcaintéssel lezárta a ládát, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyon. Ideje van bőven, hiszen aznap kviddicsmeccset nyertek, az évfolyam fele valószínűleg már annyira részeg volt, hogy nem tűnt fel nekik a hiánya. Hátát a falnak vetette, aztán találomra fellapozta a füzetet valahol az elején.

_December 17. _

_Tegnap megint találkoztunk. Elmondta, hogy a szülei azt akarják, vegye el azt a csajt, miután mindketten végeztek a Roxfortban. Dühöngtem, és annyi sértést vágtam a fejéhez, amennyit egy évben nem mondok, pedig tudom, hogy nem ő a hibás. Nem tehetünk semmit. A bálba is vele kell mennie. Ne érts félre, eszembe sem jutott, hogy együtt mehetnénk, de miért éppen vele? _

_Nem hiszem el, hogy ez én vagyok. Elveszítettem önmagam. Vagy most lennék Draco Malfoy? Ez lenne Draco, ha nem kellene Malfoynak lennie? Egy érzelgős köcsög? Hogyan képes egy ember, egyetlen kibaszott pasi ilyen hatással lenni rám? Elég, ha érzem Őt a közelemben, és kicsúszik a lábam alól a talaj. _

A szőke kifújta a levegőt, s félbehagyva a bejegyzés olvasását, lapozott párat.

_Február 23. _

_Egy Malfoynak hűvösnek, érzelemmentesnek kell lennie. Ezt hallgattam egész életemben, és most is ezt a mondatot ismételgetem magamnak. De féltem Őt, nem tehetek róla. Holnap lesz a második próba, elmondta ugyan, hogy mi vár rá, mi a terve, megnyugtatott, azt mondta, nem lesz semmi baj, de láttam rajta, hogy ő is fél egy kicsit. A tegnapi este nem volt olyan, mint általában. Együtt voltunk, de Ő képtelen volt elengedni magát, a figyelme el-elkalandozott. Remélem, a próbán agyalt annyira, ugyanis múltkor láttam, amint Potternek bizalmasan súgott valamit. Sosem akartam még annyira annak a griffendéles marhának a halálát, mint akkor. _

A fiú becsukta a füzetet, fejét hátrahajtotta és behunyta a szemét. Mindez már két éve történt, de olyan élénken élt benne Cedric Diggory, mintha tegnap látta volna utoljára. Emlékezett minden egyes közös pillanatra, a hugrabugos minden egyes érintésére, pillantására, amelyekkel lyukat égetett Draco bőrébe. Nem felejtette el az érzést, amikor az egész teste lángolt, ha Cedric egyetlen ujjal is hozzáért.

El kellene felejtenie, tudta jól. De valahol mélyen a mardekáros érezte, hogy nem áll szándékában. Valójában mindenre emlékezni akart, legszívesebben ezeknek az emlékeknek a fogságában raboskodott volna, újra és újra átélve azokat az estéket, amikor egy pár órára megfeledkezhetett minden gondjáról, bajáról. Akkor csak ők léteztek, ketten, s semmi más nem számított.

Sóhajtott, aztán kikereste a harmadik próba előtti utolsó bejegyzést.

_Június 22. _

_Ma utoljáta találkoztunk a harmadik próba előtt. Szeretkeztünk, de nem úgy, ahogy eddig. Szerelmesen, szenvedélyesen, sokszor. Az enyém volt, egyszer, kétszer, többször, és nem tudtam eleget kapni belőle. Testének minden porcikáját birtokoltam, de nem volt elég. Valami nagyon rosszat éreztem, féltem, hogy utoljára találkoztunk, utoljára érezhettem őt. Olyan jó volt, mint még soha, utána pedig egymás karjaiban aludtunk el. Erre egész életemben emlékezni fogok. _

Dracónak itt lett elege. Becsapta a naplót, a kandallóhoz sétált, vetett rá egy utolsó, szomorkás pillantást, aztán a szőnyegen ülve nézte végig, amint megsemmisül a múltja.

Valóban, sosem fogja elfelejteni azt az éjszakát. Egészen addig, amíg nem találkozott Cedric Diggory-val, biztos volt benne, hogy a Malfoyok nem képesek szeretni. A hugrabugos fiú bebizonyította, hogy igenis képesek, méghozzá nem is akárhogy.

„Te vagy a hibás, Cedric. Ha nem haltál volna meg, nem döntöttem volna így. Te cseszted el az életem."

Pár órával később Draco Malfoy az éjszaka jótékony csöndjében és sötétségében kilopózott a parkba, maga előtt lebegtetve a ládáját. Megállt, s felnézett a kastélyra. Mostantól kezdve megváltozik az élete.

Nem, ez így nem pontos.

Az élete két évvel ezelőtt már más irányt vett. Ma elmegy, hogy a Sötét Nagyurat szolgálja, hiszen a jóért már nincs értelme harcolnia. A jó távozott a világából Cedric Diggoryval együtt.

Másnap délre az egész iskola értesült róla, hogy Draco Malfoy örökre elhagyta a Roxfortot.


End file.
